


Sultry Serving

by Axelex12



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Kilik / Taki one-shot
Relationships: Kilik/Taki
Kudos: 1





	Sultry Serving

It was like seeing heaven in human form, the way she moved. Clad in nothing but a sports bra and what could only be called a thong, Taki walked with effortless grace around their small but comfortable home. Kilik savored every instant he could of the luscious sight of those perfect cheeks rubbing against each other as she went about tidying up.

Ordinarily Kilik would have been rather uncomfortable watching this, since his ample erection would have forced his underpants to dig into her hips, waist and ass by the sheer stretching she felt, but ever since he had literally ripped underwear from his throbbing rod, he had decided to just wear a sports bra and nothing else as 'comfort clothes' at home.

Taki knew full well young Kilik was watching the way her ass moved as she cleaned, giving her behind a little shake towards him every so often, which often elicited a pleased groan from the openly masturbating young man, as he got off on Taki's effortless grace and beauty.

Kilik had already cum twice, the remnants of his climactic spendings dried on his thighs, crotch, around the couch and on the floor in front of her, and the way things were going, he didn't mind in the slightest that she was well on his way to a third. Taki, for her part, didn't mind in the slightest, knowing that her rod master was showing her just how much he enjoyed watching her work.

Taki knew her orders, "clean up the house, once that is done, report to your master for your next job" Kilik had said at the beginning of the day, and Taki enjoyed accomplishing her work, because it meant she got something special.

Finally finished, the buxom bishojo knelt in front of him, "assignment complete, master, please give your servant her orders" Taki said in a pitch perfect submissive tone, knowing that she had deliberately drawn out her cleaning as long as she could to get the best response out of him.

"Clean up the mess you caused" Kilik ordered, opening his legs, letting Taki do as she pleased with the elegant young man's paradoxically fitting erection.

Taki, wanting to surprise him, elected to start by stretching out the bottom of her sports bra so that Kilik's cock could slip inside, directly between the heaven-sent globes of flesh that were Taki's perfect tits. The top did its job and trapped Kilik without any chance of escape inside her sports bra, the tip just peeking out between the top of Taki's cleavage.

Taki grinned up at him, slowly rocking her chest up and down, letting him use her breasts like a second pussy, the top itself providing all the tightness to amplify the sensations, the tip ever so often just in range of Taki's deviously quick tongue, allowing her to lick the tip of the hard, pre-cum dripping head like a soft serve ice cream cone.

Kilik was already close, this was just the thing to send her over the edge, her head thrown back as she unleashed her third orgasm that day, cumming inside of the sports bra and filling it with her cum, but also firing a bit outside at the top of each stroke directly into Taki's waiting open mouth.

"Servant, arse up, head down, now."

It wasn't forceful, or even harsh. It simply was what it was: A simple, no nonsense order. And Taki complied instantly, raising her thong-clad tush into the air for her master.

Kilik ripped the thong down till it hit the floor, but since Taki was on her knees, she was unable to move it, effectively limiting her leg moments as Kilik began slowly sawing herself between Taki's tantalizing ass cheeks.

The sensation of a cum covered cock sliding between Taki's cheeks made her inner fire smolder, knowing full well that he could have easily just plunged in at any time without warning, but she appreciated the thought that she even bothered to take it slow by their standards, letting the throbbing flesh gently sliding back and forth along her upturned bottom.

Taki held her voice from crying out in a blissful sort of yelp when she felt the first smack on one half of her ass, spank itself forceful, but nowhere near the worst she could receive, her body shuddering as Kilik made a point to repeat that same firm but loving smack at regular intervals as she continued her humping of Taki's cheeks.

"You have been faithful in your service my dear, our home has never looked better" she said as she rubbed the rapidly reddening cheeks of Taki's firm behind, delighting in the little coos and sighs that the Japanese woman let slip through her peach painted lips.

"Arigato, Kilik-san" Taki spoke in her native tongue, thanking young Chinese man.

Kilik smiled, "aishiteru, koishi" he whispered into her ear, bending over so that his chest pressed into he back, helping shift her position to a more agreeable one with a pillow under her. Half an instant after that was done, so was the final push, Kilik burying himself to the hilt in her pussy from behind, a perfectly stereo-sound style combination of screams filling the room.

Taki hugged the oversized pillow under her for dear life, letting it be the receptacle for all of her moans and gasps of passion, her arms squeezing it tight enough that if it were a person it may well have killed them. She wasn't in pain, far from it. She was on an Everest like peak of pleasure.

Kilik grunted and groaned as she unleashed her passions into Taki, enjoying how every inch of her felt like she was going to burn up from how thoroughly he was giving it to his beloved.

"Taki, you wonderful woman, I love you!" He cried out up towards the ceiling as she hit her peak for the fourth time, utterly flooding Taki's waiting womb with her thick spunk, until it overflowed like a dam bursting at the seams, Taki herself shuddering in mutual, simultaneous orgasm with him, her body virtually helpless as she felt the flood of hot seed fill her until she could hold no more.

Taki's rump was now upturned, her upper half collapsed into the oversize pillow sFhe had been hugging. Kilik had collapsed next to her, still buried to the hilt inside of Taki, while little trickles of cum still leaked out from Taki's petals.

"You... Just had... to tease me" Kilik managed to gasp out as she playfully humped herself against him, who cooed with her now somewhat ragged voice in post orgasmic aftershocks, essentially being put through mini orgasms by his actions.

"G-Gomen GOMEN!" Taki gasped then squeaked out before she was at his total mercy, her fight opponent jackhammering herself in and out in short but powerful strokes that made an inch or less of length leave her core each time, meaning that with every thrust she felt her ass being smacked by Kilik's crotch.

The short, rapid thrusts caused Taki's and Kilik's bodies to jiggle enticingly with each movement, Kilik reaching her hands around to grab Taki's bouncing breasts, squeezing the pliant flesh with every thrust.

"Who wouldn't love these great stonkin' tits?" Kilik asked in Taki's ear, enjoying how Taki kept squirting and writhing under her affectionate assault.

Taki was completely accepting of the fact that formerly shy Kilik was using her like a living sex toy, knowing that Kilik loved her more than life itself. She was in pure bliss, willingly accepting everything young rod master was willing to give her.

After about an hour of this constant humping and multiple orgasms on her part, Taki gasped as Kilik finally tightened up and let loose her fifth and final load of the day, this time pulling out to spray her cum all over Taki's voluptuous backside, coating her ass and back with strings of pearls.

The reincarnated ninja whined not unlike a puppy, be it in protest or longing, she wasn't sure, when she felt Kilik slowly and delicately pull his penis out of her overwhelmed pussy. Then, Taki moaned and whimpered softly as her beloved cradled her curvaceous, hot, sweaty and gorgeous body in his strong arms.

They were covered in sweat and cum from their passion filled romp, and they couldn't have been happier as they rapidly faded into shared, blissful sleep. The two had managed to utterly cover the couch in their fluids, something Taki would take pleasure in cleaning up after they had woken up from their nap next to each other on the floor. They didn't mind, the warmth of the other's body was more than enough comfort for them as they embraced in their slumber, smiles across their lips as they lie there.

Taki for her part didn't mind being a servant to Rod Master, after all, she was all too willing to serve the woman she loved most in the world, and Kilik was the absolute best master she could ask for. She had no regrets. And for that matter, neither did Kilik.


End file.
